


Hello, Mr. Hot Stuff

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barista AU, Barista Clint Barton, Barista Tony Stark, Established Relationship- James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Relationship- Tony Stark/Clint Barton, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Tony-centric, cheesy flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a flirt. </p>
<p>Tony knows this. His boyfriend Clint knows this.</p>
<p>Now the cute blond who just moved into the area knows this, and soon Blondie's boyfriend will know it too.</p>
<p>And what's one of the many ways Tony flirts? By scribbling pet names onto his customers' coffee cups. </p>
<p>And really? Can anyone blame him for writing "Mr. Hot Stuff" on Blondie's cup? It would have been a crime not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Mr. Hot Stuff

Tony’s brain was a cacophony of “Holy shit! This guy is cute and hot as hell!” and alike comments as he smiled and bantered with the tall and muscle-y blond guy that had strolled into the coffee shop like he didn’t belong on the cover of GQ. Really? How did someone so cute and with such an excellent jaw line not walk around without a mightier than thou attitude. It was unheard of. Also, the guy has some wit as he matched Tony quip for quip.

The guy immediately was one of Tony’s favorite customers.

Without thinking, Tony scrawled a phrase onto the guy’s coffee cup. He then passed the cup to his boyfriend Clint, who was working the coffee machine.

Clint eyed the message on the cup. He raised an eyebrow, but he got to work on Blondie’s coffee as Tony finished ringing the cutie up.

“Thanks,” Cutie said as he swiped his card through the credit card reader.

“Not a problem. So I’ll probably be seeing more of you if you’ve just moved here,” Tony causally questioned, hoping for a positive response.

“Probably,” Cutie grinned as he stuffed his credit card into his wallet.

“Fantastic. Come by during a slow period when you’re feeling adventurous and I’ll make you something off menu. My treat.”

Cutie smiled and turned pink with embarrassment. “Thank you. I might take you up on that. I should probably—“

“Hot stuff for Mr. Hot Stuff!” Clint hollered.

“I believe that’s you.” Tony winked at Cutie.

The pink on Cutie’s face turned red. “W-what?”

“Sorry, I forgot to ask for your name, so I got creative.”

“Oh. Um. Thanks. I better get going now. My boyfriend is probably worried since I told him I was only going out for some fresh air. Bye.” Cutie snatched up his coffee from the counter and left.

Tony sighed in disappointment, slumping against the counter.

Clint came up behind Tony and slouched on top of him. He nuzzled the back of Tony’s head. “You chasing away our customers again with your flirting?”

“I can’t help that I am a very charming individual.”

Clint snorted in amusement but wrapped his arms around Tony. “You know, if you’re bored and want attention, I can give you some. No need to work that _charm_ of yours on others.”

“But sometimes it’s just so fun. Besides, you do it too. Comes with the job.” Tony paused and straightened, causing Clint to have to stand up straight too. “You’re not jealous, are you?”

Clint pecked the corner of Tony’s mouth and ruffled his hair. “Tony, you’re a flirt. Always have been and always will be, and it’s part of the reason I love you, so no, I am not jealous, except maybe of just how well built that guy was. Can we take a moment to talk about how big his biceps were?”

“I know, right? He could crush someone’s skull just by flexing!”

“Can you imagine just how much power I’d have behind my arrow if I had arms like his?”

“I’ve seen you with a long bow, you can shoot pretty far without all the extra muscles.” Tony gripped Clint’s forearms and squeezed. “Besides, I like your arms. Muscle-y but still slender. Flex for me?”

Clint snorted down a chuckle. “You want me to flex in the middle of the coffee shop where everyone can see?”

“Damn right I do. I have the sexiest and funniest boyfriend ever. Let me show him off.”

Clint laughed and flexed.

“Oh, baby that is sexy!” Tony cheered and squeezed.

Clint chortled. He grabbed the dishtowel off the back counter and tossed it onto Tony’s head. “You’re such a dork.”

“Nerd. And you love me.”

“Damn right, now we better knock it off before someone files an official compliant against our ‘unprofessional’ behavior.”

Tony scoffed. The dishtowel was still draped on his head. “Please, I am the epitome of professional.”

* * *

Cutie came back, and Tony’s brain just about died from shock.

Cutie smiled all sweet and innocent like, and just like that, Tony’s flirting protocol was triggered.

“Hey handsome, what can I get for you?” Tony winked. He expected Cutie to blush and stammer and be just the most adorable and shyest little thing. Tony’s heart skipped a beat when instead of a nervous smile, he got the most salacious smirk he’d ever seen.

Cutie leaned forward and rested his palms across the counter. “Name is Steve by the way. Think this time you can put it on my cup?”

“Don’t know. I’ve been told that my writing style is a lot like my speaking style; no filter.” Thank god, Tony could flirt on autopilot, because he his brain was still stuck on that amazing grin that promised all sorts of naughty things. The fact that the smile was attached to the blushing beauty from a few days ago twisted Tony up inside in all the best ways.

Steve hummed in thought as his eyes skimmed over the menu. “I’m looking for something a little more sweet today. Got any suggestions off your blended drinks menu?”

“Besides me?” Tony quipped.

The corner of Steve’s mouth rose. “I thought it was called the blended drinks menu because the drinks are made in a blender, which it doesn’t look like you are.”

Tony waved off Steve’s comment. “You’re right. A blender would be way too messy and small for me to fit into, but that doesn’t mean I don’t blend.” Tony batted his eyelashes at Steve. “You feel like blending with me?”

Steve burst with laughter. “That line is terrible and so forced.”

Tony grinned. “But it got you to laugh, and if there is one thing my boyfriend has taught me, it’s that humor is sexy. So Mr. Big, Blond, and Beautiful, are you really looking for a blended drink or were you just setting me up for a bad blender joke?”

“Yes, I want a drink. So your boyfriend is fine with you flirting with customers?” Steve asked.

Tony made an affirmative sound as he pulled out the ingredients for his personal brand of blended drink—chocolate and caramel, with just a dash of mint to give it some kick. “Kind of comes with the job, Stevie-cakes. Also, I’m surprised you ask, considering last time you were here you mentioned something about having a boyfriend before you left.” Tony paused in the middle of pouring his ingredients into the blender.

He met Steve’s gaze head on. “You wouldn’t happen to have been lying to me, or hoping that I have so few morals that I’d help a guy cheat on his boyfriend, would you?”

Steve jerked back like he’d been slapped. “What? No! I—sorry. Damn. It probably does come off that way, doesn’t it? The way I’ve been acting? Although…” Steve frowned. His expression hardened. “That’s a very bold question of you to ask a customer. Aren’t you worried you’ll get in trouble?”

“Me?” Tony scoffed. “Please, I may hold a peon position but I’m a peon with power, which truthfully is the best situation to be in. Enough about me though. You’re not looking for a hook up, so what happened to my shy flower from a few days ago? Don’t get me wrong. Love the confidence, but it’s quite the change.”

Tony plopped the lid on the blender and hit the on switch.

Pink gathered on Steve’s cheeks. “Would you believe me if I said my boyfriend encouraged me to come down here and flirt with you?”

Tony stopped the blender. “Now that is an interesting reason.”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “I work part time at an art gallery and I’m really bad with small talk and schmoozing, so yesterday when I got home and I told my boyfriend what had happened he laughed at me and said I should practice my schmoozing with you.” The pink on Steve’s cheeks deepened a shade. “He was mostly joking, but I thought it was a good idea. You seem nice.”

“Oh my god, you are Bambi levels of adorable. Can I call you ‘Bambi?’”

Steve wrinkled his nose. “No.”

“Is it because it sounds like a stripper’s name?”

“No, it’s because my name is ‘Steve’.”

Tony pulled out a plastic cup and scribbled on it. “Not according to your cup.”

“What did you write on that?” Steve leaned over the counter.

Tony waggled his finger at Steve. “Uh-uh. You don’t get to see what your nickname for today is until I’m done making your drink.”

Steve tapped his fingers along the counter. “I feel a great sense of trepidation.”

Tony grinned. “You should.”

Tony finished making the blended drink and topped it off with whipped cream and drizzles of chocolate. With a smirk, he slid the drink across the counter to Steve.

Steve scooped up the cup in a hurry and turned it around until he found his name for the day.

Steve quirked an eyebrow at Tony. “’Exhausted?’ That’s my nickname?”

“Of course, because you must be exhausted since you’ve been running through my mind all day.”

Steve stared at Tony.

“I don’t know if what you just did is brilliant or ridiculous,” Steve deadpanned.

“Ridiculously brilliant it is then.”

* * *

Tony wasn’t sure if Steve would come back after the second visit. Sure the guy had said he wanted to practice schmoozing, but anyone could do that anywhere. Plus, it was the sort of lame excuse one gave when caught off guard and desperately trying to back pedal. So Tony was pleasantly surprised when he came back from a break couple days later to see Steve cherry red in the face as Clint exaggeratedly roved his eyes over Steve’s body.

“Aw, Clint, are you trying to steal my new favorite customer?” Tony came up behind Clint and splayed his hands on Clint’s hips. He rested his chin on Clint’s shoulder and winked at Steve. “Hi Golden Babe! My boyfriend treatin’ you right?”

Steve nodded, his eyes darting between Clint and Tony.

Clint dropped one of his hands to Tony’s, lacing their fingers together under the counter where no one but them and the surveillance camera could see. “I just remembered you saying something about Stephen here saying he wanted lessons in small talk, so I figured I chat him up a bit while you were on break.”

“It’s ‘Steve,’” Steve corrected.

Clint held up his free hand in a sign of no offense intended. “My bad. Tony’s pretty talkative, so sometimes his stories run together and I get the details confused.”

“It’s fine.” Steve was still pink in the face, but he was staring at Tony and Clint in determination.

“Aw,” Tony cooed, his thumb brushing Clint’s knuckles. “You’re back to being shy Steve. Is this a thing? A thing where you get all cute and shy when someone new hits on you?”

Steve sputtered. “No.”

Tony grinned. “It is, isn’t it?”

Steve frowned and bit the inside of his cheek. He looked away for a second then squared his shoulders. “Okay, it is a bit of a thing with me. I’m just not used to people hitting on me.”

“Ugly duckling in high school?” Tony asked.

Clint elbowed Tony in the ribs.

“Ow. Hey! It’s just a question.” Tony wished that he and Clint weren’t in public or else he would have happily added a little bite to his protest to get his point across. And by bite, he meant literally.

“Not so much ugly duckling, but…small duckling?” Steve explained hesitantly. He shifted his weight back and forth between his legs. “I was sick a lot too.”

A pair of customers walked in right then.

Tony mentally cursed. He’d wanted to ask Steve more about himself, but he couldn’t ignore the other customers either. “Clint already get your order?” Tony asked as he stepped out from behind Clint and took the register.

Steve looked behind him and saw that a queue had formed. “No. Just a latte today will be fine.”

Tony nodded and punched in the order. As Steve slid his card through reader, Tony reached for a cup to scribble on, but Clint had already grabbed one and scrawled something across the side.

Tony handed the receipt to Steve and then called up the next customer once Steve was done and had walked away.

Clint didn’t bother calling Steve’s name, just handed over the cup when the latte was ready.

Tony watched from the corner of his eye as Steve examined the cup. That crimson flush that Tony was growing especially fond of colored Steve’s face. Steve tried to feign stoicism as he took a seat at one of the small tables nearby, but Tony could see right through him.

Once the other customers were taken care of, Tony sidled up to Clint and whispered, “So what did you write on his cup?”

Clint smirked. “To the duckling who became a swan.”

“Aw. That’s almost poetic. How come you don’t write poetry for me?”

“I do. They’re just limericks.”

“You’re right, and I would kiss you right now, but Steve’s watching and I think he’d get a nosebleed at our combined hotness.”

Clint hummed thoughtfully and wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist as he walked by and pretended to look over the coffee machine. “Kind of want to see if that’s true.”

“If he sticks around until the end of our shift let’s see if he does.”

Clint laughed. “Damn, I love you so much.”

Tony winked at Clint. “Right back at ya.”

* * *

Gorgeous and grumpy were the first two words that appeared in Tony’s head when he turned around one afternoon to see a tall brunet in a motor oil stained T-shirt and a leather jacket glaring at the menu. That was right after he almost had a heart attack because aforementioned brunet had snuck up on him like a ninja.

“Listen, I don’t name the items on the menu; it’s the company, so I really don’t need to hear commentary on names such as the Strawberry Tutu Frap.”

The gorgeous man blinked. His glare broke and his gaze shifted to Tony. His eyes dropped to Tony’s name tag, and the corners of his mouth curved into a beautiful smile. His blue eyes twinkled in a playful and mischievous manner. The combo of smile and glimmering eyes was swoon-worthy, and Tony’s mouth went dry at just the sight of it.

“Too bad,” Gorgeous said as he leaned against the counter, getting a little bit into Tony’s space, but still leaving a wide enough berth between them so that it came off as less invasive and more intimate, like he was sharing a secret with Tony. “I was going to ask why you would name it that. I don’t know a lot of people who would want to drink a Tutu. Even if it is strawberry flavored.”

“Someone in corporate thought the ridges of the whipped cream were similar to the shape of a tutu.”

Gorgeous drew back a little, genuinely surprised. “You’re kidding.”

“I wish I was.” Tony shrugged then grinned. “Personally, if we’re going to give everything weird names, I think we should at least have something called Sex and Pina Coladas on the Beach. I even have a recipe in mind for it.”

The twinkle in Gorgeous’ eyes returned and he pulled out his wallet. “Sounds nice. I think I’ll order that.”

Tony rang up the order and winked at Gorgeous. “You’re wish is my command, and let me just say, you have excellent taste.”

“Oh, I know.” Gorgeous swiped his card through the card reader. “It’s why you and you’re boyfriend can’t help but hit on my boyfriend.”

Tony had just been reaching for a cup when Gorgeous’ words hit him.

Tony internally groaned. He narrowed his eyes at Gorgeous. “Listen, if you’ve come here to bitch about me flirting with customers just leave now. I do not have the time or patience for someone so insecure in their relationship that they waste time coming down to a coffee shop to harass its employees.”

Gorgeous frowned. “I didn’t come here to yell at you. I just wanted to meet the guys who Steve has been talking about.”

“You’re McCutie Steve’s boyfriend?” Tony asked, checking out Gorgeous for a second time. Gorgeous was just a few inches shorter than Steve and had a similar build. Where Steve had that classic boy next door look, Gorgeous was more like the boy you found in a garage band. His brown strands went about his shoulders and his chin was covered in scruff.

Steve and Gorgeous were certainly interesting to compare against one another.

Gorgeous chuckled. “Is that one of the nicknames you give him?”

“I’ve been thinking about calling him ‘Hot Buns,’ but I then I see my boyfriend’s ass and I’m reminded that no one can beat the buns of my darling love.”

“Wait until you see Steve’s ass in spandex, then you’ll reconsider.”

Tony’s brain malfunctioned. He’d never had a conversation like this with anyone before. He was used to jealous boyfriends and girlfriends. He was used to boyfriends and girlfriends who just laughed him off and then went about their business. He’d never had one flirt back and then encourage him to check out their partner’s ass.

“What’s your name?” Tony asked.

Gorgeous grinned. “I don’t get a nickname?”

“Not until I get a solid beat on you.” Tony paused for a moment as an idea came to him. “Unless you want me to call you ‘Tuxedo Mask?’” Tony picked up a cup and unsheathed his pen. “Guy’s kind of mysterious and a bit of jerk, but also a little bit suave, what with the whole rose thing. I think it would be a suitable name for you.”

“I come off as a bit of a jerk?” Gorgeous asked, amused.

“I’m hedging my bets.”

“Bucky,” Gorgeous answered. “Call me Bucky.”

Tony scribbled “Buck-a-roo” on the cup and got to work on Bucky’s drink. “So you wanted to meet me, Bucky? Is it because I’m so dastardly charming?” Tony beamed at Bucky.

“According to Steve, yes, but in a very dorky way.”

“Hey! I am not a dork.”

“You seem like a dork.”

“I am a nerd!”

Bucky snorted and bit on his lip to keep from bursting with laughter.

Tony mentally applauded himself for garnering such a reaction.

“Okay, _nerd_ ,” Bucky made the word sound like an innuendo. “I really just wanted to get to know the guys who have got Steve all infatuated and who have also been helping him with his small talk. I’ve tried helping him in the past, but because we’ve known each other since we were kids, it’s not exactly an area I’m very good in. I’ve tried introducing him to new people, but it’s backfired.”

“Honestly, I don’t see what his problem is. Other than that initial shyness, Steve’s great, and he knows a lot about art. Seriously, I was an art heathen before, but the last few weeks he has been coming in with all of these art books and now I feel like I could be an art critic. He really doesn’t need to work on small talk for his art gallery gig. He’s fine.”

Bucky threw his hands up. “That’s what I have been telling him, but he won’t listen.”

“Is it his first time working at a gallery?”

“Yeah.”

Tony nodded as he finished making Bucky’s drinking. He popped on a lid. “Give it another month and he’ll be so confident you’ll want to tape his mouth shut.”

Bucky snickered. “God, I hope so.”

Tony slapped down Bucky’s drink on the counter.

Bucky’s gaze landed on the nickname scrawled on the cup. He raised one eyebrow. “I thought I didn’t get a nickname?”

Tony shrugged. “Meh. I changed my mind.”

* * *

Bucky and Steve started coming around the coffee shop more often, and there was no eloquent way to put it (at least that’s what Tony told Clint), but the two were flirty as fuck, and god damn it all if Tony didn’t like it. Steve’s flirting was cute, especially when he tried to use a classic pick up line and ended up bungling it up. He’d always turned red in the face and try to recover, but he’d always failed in the most adorable way possible. Bucky’s flirting on the other hand was down right dirty and belonged in the gutter. It also had Tony and Clint in stitches from laughter most of the time. When Steve and Bucky teamed up though…holy fuck! Tony almost wondered if they rehearsed at their apartment, they were so perfect.

If Clint or Tony were restocking the shelves suddenly one of them was standing just off to the side and behind them and offering to help as they reached across Tony or Clint to shelve one of the coffee blends. The moment Tony or Clint accepted the first one’s help then to second would show up on the other side, and start helping. Then they’d banter back and forth, saying a bunch of flirty things, that even Clint—who was hard to get flustered—would blush.

Tony could still remember the first time he saw the two beauties sandwiching Clint on either side, laughing and joking, and Clint ruby red from embarrassment in the middle of them. At first Tony had thought it was cute and teased Clint about it, but then it had been his turn, and that’s when Tony learned of the wonderful and terrible combination that was Steve and Bucky tag team flirting.

Tony flopped onto Clint’s lap and stretched across their small couch in their apartment. Tony passed Clint and a beer then popped open his own bottle. “Do you ever think they’re honestly interested in us?”

Clint shrugged, his eyes glued to some show about cupcakes on the TV. “Pretty sure they actually are, but in what way are they interested in us is the real question.”

Tony frowned. “Clarify.”

Clint gulped down a mouthful of beer and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. “Well, think about it. They could honestly just be into us and that’s it. No more, no less. They could also be swingers who want to trade partners. They could just want a foursome. Then there is the romantic option, which is that they are polyarmous and want to date both of us.”

Tony scoff. “That sounds unlikely.”

Clint’s fingers paused in Tony’s hair. “Maybe. Bucky did say something to me the other day about how all of us should go on a date.”

“Like a double date?”

“He didn’t use those words, but I agreed that the four of us should hang out. He said he and Steve would try to figure out a good time when both of them are free.”

Tony rolled onto his stomach so he could face Clint. “And what about me? When was I going to learn about this?”

“Whenever Bucky got back to me,” Clint said. “Not like we don’t know each other’s schedules backwards and forwards, and I would have asked you before scheduling anything.”

“You better have.” Tony pecked Clint on the mouth.

“Promise,” Clint said. “Although, now I really have to wonder if I agreed to a date or not.”

“It’s probably a tester date. You know, that thing people do when they like someone but they aren’t really sure if they want ask that person out on a real date, so they ask them out as a friend first just to an idea of whether a real date would be a good idea or not. After all, Steve and Bucky have only seen us at the coffee shop. They don’t know what we act like outside of work.”

“True.” Clint returned to running his fingers through Tony’s hair. “So let’s say this fake date goes well and they ask us for something more than friendship, what are we going to say?”

Tony frowned and mulled it over. “I can do a one night stand foursome, but I’m not so sure about swinging. I rather have you there, and I feel like if we swung often enough someone would eventually get jealous.”

Clint nodded. “Not really interested in a foursome if it is a one night stand, and I have similar concerns with swinging.”

“So that really limits us,” Tony said.

“Fine by me.” Clint kissed the top of Tony’s head. “I have you. I’m content with that. I don’t need to add more people into the mix.”

“Yeah…” Tony said. “…They’re damn hot though.”

“Oh, heck yeah.”

“Pretty funny too.”

“Not as funny as me.”

“Now what was that I was saying about someone eventually getting jealous?” Tony kissed Clint, grinning all the while.

Clint smiled into their kiss then broke it. “Okay, fine. They’re funny. Pretty smart too.”

“Hey, not as smart as me.”

“Now who is the jealous one?”

Tony laughed and hugged Clint.

* * *

“You did not just beat me,” Bucky said to Clint, as Clint pointed at the giant magenta frog hanging from the top of the dart game’s booth. The man running the booth pulled the frog off the hook and offered it to Clint.

Clint stuffed the frog under his armpit. “I believe I did.”

“Don’t take it so bad,” Tony said between bites of hot dog. “Clint has killer aim. If I believed in reincarnation, I’d say he was a former assassin in another life.”

Steve fished out a napkin from his pocket and handed it to Tony. “You have some ketchup on your face.”

Tony ignored the napkin and licked the corner of his mouth. “Did I get it?”

Steve rolled his eyes. He reached for Tony’s chin and dabbed at the ketchup on Tony’s cheek.

Bucky shook his head. “Now way, I have excellent marksmanship.”

“Ah, but do you practice archery three times a week minimum?” Clint asked. “Or play darts whenever you’re at home and stuck with cooking duties?”

“You play darts at home?” Bucky asked, incredulity in his voice. “Then the game was fixed! You cheated, Barton.”

Clint winked at Bucky. “No, I just withheld information.”

“So you lied,” Steve deadpanned.

“Technically,” Tony cut in, “in a court of law, it would not be considered lying.”

“Well, we are not in a court of law,” Bucky said. “We’re at a carnival, and I just got cheated.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “You’re at a carnival, which means every game is rigged so you were destined to be cheated anyway.” Clint smirked. “I just happen to be the perpetrator in this case.”

“Why you little…” Bucky grabbed Clint and got him in a headlock. “I should kick your ass for that.”

Clint wiggled his rear and winked. “Or you could just spank it a little. I hear that’s a turn on for some people.”

“How about a noogie instead?” Bucky hovered his fist over Clint’s head.

Clint held out his stuffed frog. “Tony, take this; I think I’m going to need both hands to defend myself.”

“Sure thing, sweet prince.” Tony took the frog.

Steve smiled and shook his head at Bucky and Clint. “You two are ridiculous.”

“Hey, I offered to let Bucky smack my ass, but apparently, he’s not into it,” Clint protested.

“Definitely not right now.” Bucky went in for the noogie, but Clint began to struggle and wiggle, making it difficult for Bucky to dig his knuckles into Clint’s skull.

“Ten bucks on Clint,” Tony said to Steve.

“I only see one Buck on Clint,” Steve said.

“Oh, Steve, you and your puns. It’s so adorable. You taking my bet or not?”

Steve eyes flicked over to Tony. He bit the inside of his cheek, debating something. “I don’t bet money.”

Intrigued, Tony decided to play along. “But you do bet, don’t you? So what do you usually bet?”

“Sexual favors,” Bucky grunted as he and Clint wrestled. “Something like this would be worth a kiss from the loser.”

The tips of Steve’s ears turned pink. “I guess I could bet money this time, since we’re not dating.”

Tony nodded slowly. “Yeah… I only kiss my boyfriend or boyfriends.”

Bucky stopped wrestling Clint for a second and that was all Clint needed to break out of the headlock and get Bucky trapped into one. Clint smirked. “Yeah, Tony and I aren’t the sorts for casual hook ups or swinging, but adding another boyfriend or two to the mix doesn’t bother us at all. What about you two?”

Bucky and Steve shared a look.

Twin smiles spread across their faces.

“Same here,” Steve answered.

“Awesome.” Clint released Bucky from the headlock and shoved him toward Steve. “You two got any guys in mind who want to date or are you just open-minded about it?”

“Oh, we have a couple fellas in mind,” Bucky answered with a smirk.

“Good,” Tony said. “Because we do too. You tell us who has caught your eye and we tell you who has caught ours?”

Steve and Bucky answered together: “Deal.”


End file.
